Dillon The Hacker
Dylan Prescott Henderson (born November 5, 1998)-(August 28, 2019) known on YouTube as Dillon The Hacker, was an American satirical YouTuber who makes ranting vlogs. He joined YouTube on February 27th, 2014. He primarily became popular because of his rant videos about PewDiePie, as well as other YouTubers like VanossGaming, Smosh, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and Pyrocynical. Dylan became notorious for his rants on PewDiePie, earning him few subscribers compared to the hate he received from PewDiePie's fans. During PewDiePie's battle with T-Series, Dylan took advantage of the conflict by once again returning to rant on PewDiePie, as well as other YouTubers. Biography Henderson 'was born In Mesa, Arizona. His best friend is Kevin, also known as 'BG Kumbi. 'They go to the same school. Kevin supports Henderson's videos and promotes his channel to help him gain more fans. His dad is always working as a supervisor on offshore oil-rigs, so he doesn't know what videos Henderson is making on YouTube. His mom hears him making his videos, and Henderson has explained to her what he is doing on YouTube, but she is out of touch with the Internet and doesn't really understand what YouTube is. Henderson says he had a girlfriend named: 'Pupinia Stewart, '''and that "they will rule the world". In 2015, they broke up. He died in August 28, 2019 History Beginnings On June 15, 2012, his friend Kevin or BGKumbi discussed his friend named “Dillon who is a hacker“. When Henderson uploaded his first YouTube video, it became so popular, that it gained 111,000+ views in the first week. In April 1st, 2014, Dillon The Hacker joined YouTube and uploaded his first video, immediately hating on PewDiePie and claiming to be doing this strictly for business, and to cause "utter freaking chaos". Seeking to create a new generation on YouTube, Dillon stated how he's going to lead this new generation against every YouTube channel who stands in his way, mainly PewDiePie himself. Prank war with 4chan At the start of the war, Henderson told 4chan: “This is your warning 4chan. You do not want to cross a professional hacker“. After what Henderson said, members of 4chan started randomly putting images of internet’s cat lovers, porn addicts, and pranksters all gathered to hang out. They ignored his warnings and found his address in Arizona. But then members of 4chan found out that it was a bait by Henderson. The fake address was tweeted by him.' The screengrab of the location of Henderson was posted by an unknown anonymous member named [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgpqo4O0Kmo-NRULtLjZxnw/feed '''John Smith']. Smith scrubbed his YouTube account of all his comments, leaving the YouTube account with 10 YouTube videos. Programmers created automated programs called Scripts, So they can compare followers of: BGKumbi & StraightUpStreet. But after Dillon confirmed that BGKubmi & TraightUpStreet are members of a hacking group called the Meme Krew. Then BGKumbi said: “Not only are we going to take down 4chan, we’re going to take down Funnyjunk and Reddit as well." War on PewDiePie Around 2014, Dillon The Hacker began making videos on hating PewDiePie, notable examples being Dillon making videos about how he beat PewDiePie and took over his channel, steal Marzia, and even releases an apology video, which turned out to not be true, and at around 1:07 through the video (link below) he apologises to the Bro Army for being born without brains, and wondering why they like PewDiePie. In 2016, his main channel got terminated, but eventually got it back. Due to PewDiePie helping Dillon reinstate his channel, Dillon was really grateful that his channel is back thanks to PewDiePie, and claimed that he's becoming friends with PewDiePie, even joining the Bro Army as a result. When Dillon turned 17, he claimed that PewDiePie was chatting with the former on Skype, and that he's coming to England to meet PewDiePie himself to celebrate his birthday, "kicking it old school". However, upon visiting PewDiePie in England, Dillon has the displeasure of being "treated like a fangirl", ignoring Dillon during most of his visit, and how PewDiePie spent most of his time cuddling up with Marzia instead of spending time with Dillon. As a result, Dillon claimed that he no longer cares that PewDiePie saved his channel, and that his actions are inexcusable, with Dillon returning to rant on PewDiePie as punishment. Since then, Dillon continued making satirical rant videos on PewDiePie, the latter even featuring him on his channel twice, one time being a collaboration between the two. PewDiePie vs T-Series During the battle in 2018 between PewDiePie and the Indian music company T-Series, Dillon uploaded a video, stating he finally got a response from T-Series regarding PewDiePie. However, Dillon receives a video of himself stating that he is the one who founded T-Series in the 1980's with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Dillon then claims he will soon surpass PewDiePie in subscribers, and when that happens, he will start uploading his own videos to the T-Series channel and will become "untouchable". The video was satirical, but he still received more dislikes than likes. New YouTube Channel 2015 After four months, Henderson finally revealed that he was hacked by an anonymous member named Derrick (who also hacked his older YouTube channel). He made his new YouTube channel called Dillon Prescott Henderson. His first video was uploaded on May 10. But in the video, Henderson threatened Derrick. So Derrick became mad and made a video response. His first video on his new account has been removed by YouTube, along with Derrick's. Dillon asked PewDiePie to help him get his channel back. He didn't want to, but at the end he did and Dillon is making videos on his new channel as well on his old channel. Dillon joined the bro army. In 2016, Dillon's main channel got terminated from YouTube, but his second channel is still on YouTube. At the end, Dillon got his main channel back. sent him]] Claimed facts/lies * He has three cats. * He can play the guitar. * He has a Nintendo Entertainment System, PlayStation 4, DS, GameBoy, GameCube and a Wii U. * He likes Nirvana, Miley Cyrus,Taylor Swift and Weezer. * His favorite song is "Susanne" by Weezer. * His favorite show is "Breaking Bad." * His favorite movie is "Hackers." * He claims speak in Italian, French, Spanish, Chinese, and English with no proof I'm guessing. * He watched the movie 'Scream' when he was 3 years old. * He claims to have an IQ of 143. * He supports Donald Trump. * He claims to be the leader of Anonymous. * He claims to own 4chan. * He had his nipple pierced for 100,000 subscribers. * He graduated school, in second grade according to him and that probably false. * He self-proclaimed as a leader of Anonymous & 4chan but not really obviously. * He and Pupinia Stewart have been dating since May 23, 2014. * He thinks the name "God" is an alright nickname for him. * His Dillon the Hacker account was recently suspended, but he claims he managed to hack into YouTube and get it back as Dillon Henderson. It is now back to Dillon the Hacker. * He has hacked xFl1ppyx's YouTube account, Coppercab's Ruinscape. * On March 27th 2016, PewDiePie made a video about Dillon. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers